


Bloodstained Snows

by WhyDontWeBegin



Series: Bloodstained Hearts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chat doesn’t really make many puns anymore, Chat got akumatized at one point whoops, Chat still likes his nicknames, Cussing, He doesn’t flirt as much though, I also like cliffhangers, I’m actually going to make the songs at some point whoops, I’m so sorry to those who scroll past all these tags on mobile like I do, Kukiko seems like an ice queen, Lore - Freeform, Mages, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Multi, Oh yeah there are feels too, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Shipping, So many tags man, So much Lore, So much angst, This was inspired by the levels of messed up my mind gets, chat stopped being a dumbass and transforming behind trees, chat’s seen some shit, did I mention the angst?, forgive me (no don’t lol my big works like this and Our King are all super angsty), i decided to add plenty starting chapter four, i don’t know how long I’m gonna make this, ill add more tags if I need too, its mostly to comfort people when things are going even more into shit than they already will, kukiko isn’t what everyone thinks she is, marinette has no clue what’s happening, neither does Plagg, or tikki, so did Kukiko, we’ll find out eventually, you can thank me later ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeBegin
Summary: Every time he watched, unable to stop it.Over and over and over.He began to change. He pushed them away- he couldn't stay attached if he would just watch them all die again.Chat Noir's heart turned cold.The kind, happy Adrien Agreste they all knew died.All that was left behind was a cat with a heart of ice.





	1. Snows

     The faint sound of the lullaby reached his ears, and with it he knew he wasn't alone. Even so, his pupils narrowed further as the snow crunched under his boots.

"I feel the cold breath of winter,"

     He tensed, hand twitching towards his baton as his ears flicked. His eyes scanned the shadows. One movement was all it took before his baton was flying from his hand, striking through the beast's head and into the wall with a wet 'thunk' followed by the sound of bricks being crushed.

"On my neck,"

     He stepped forward, still cautious despite the fact that the monstrous heap of flesh was limp and appeared dead. 

"As I brave this chill,"

     With a swift jerking motion he removed his baton from the body, slamming his boot into its head violently, crushing it. The blond man grimaced at the translucent brownish goo on his boot and weapon. But still, he turned, walking through the deserted streets of Paris. One foot in front of the other, walking to the Eiffel Tower.

"Step by ste-ep...."

     His grip tightened around his baton as his eyes narrowed. 

        He would not loose her again.


	2. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connections are revealed, and allies changed.

He woke with a start, eyes darting about the room. A cold sheen of sweat coated his skin, his breathing ragged. His hands trembled as he hung his head, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

"Kid? What happened? You have a nightmare or somethin?" 

His gaze turned towards his small, tired companion before noticing the time on the digital clock behind the flying being. 

"Doesn't matter now, Plagg. We're late for patrol with LB."

The cheese-loving kwami narrowed his green eyes at the blond who stood, stretching. 

"Kid, you're acting weird. Don't tell me you want to quit now," Plagg said. He was ignored. "Adrien, what the hell is going on with you?"

This caught the boy's attention, seeing as the kwami almost never called him by name or cussed. He turned to look at the small god who seemed completely astonished at the stoic expression gracing Adrien's face. 

"It isn't a subject open to discussion, Plagg. Claws out."

Once, Adrien may have been rather flashy when he transformed into his alter-ego, but that has changed. When he opened this eyes they were catlike, but instead of the leather-clad Chat Noir that Paris knew, there stood a different man. And quickly, Chat Noir was gone in the night.   
~•-•~  
Upon his arrival at the familiar metal structure, he caught sight of the red-clad female with her back to him, fretting. 

  "Been waiting long, M'lady?"

She started, spinning on her heel with a hand hovering over her yo-yo as she scanned him over. After several moments she relaxed, standing straight and looking him in the eye. 

  "Chat? What- why do you look so different? Did something happen? Don't tell me you've-"

  "Yes, it's me, M'lady. I've changed because stuff happened. No, I've not been akumatized or I'd already have your earrings by now," he said, cutting her off, "Anything else?"

She stared at him for a moment, completely dumbfounded. 

  "Chat... what happened to you?"

  "I'd rather not talk about it, LB. Please," he said quietly, turning his head to look out at the city. Her expression turned to one of concern as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, looking up at his face. 

  "Are you sure?"

  "Please, M'lady, just drop it."

  "... Fine, just... if you need someone to talk to, I'll listen, alright?"

  "... Okay."

He had never been so distant before and inside she was screaming. The bluenette wanted to help her partner- she really did- but she didn't have a single clue how. There was no way for Ladybug to tell what Chat was thinking, what he was feeling. She wondered just why he'd become so... distant, so guarded. The blue-eyed female was snapped out of her thoughts when he spoke again. 

  "Don't we have a patrol to do, M'lady?" he asked, an amused smile tugging at his lips when she started. Even now, she still continued to surprise him sometimes. Of course, the screaming just had to ruin it for him, indicating an akuma was out and about once more. Hawkmoth had been getting rather trigger happy in his desperation to get their Miraculous', Adrien mused, recalling a time before he'd been what he is now. He shrugged at his partner before extending his baton, sending himself into the air and giving her a small salute before disappearing in the direction the scream came from. She blinked in confusion before following him.   
~•-•~  
Huh, Chat thought, I hadn't expected it to be her. Oh well. 

Today's akuma was a girl with a Chinese folding fan in hand, her pale blonde hair cascading down her back like a shimmering, shifting waterfall. Her eyes made him think of ice, and her garb had an ancient Chinese look to them as well. He already knew where the akuma was, his only dilemma being getting close enough to reach it without getting turned into a Chat-Noir-shaped ice cube.   
                                    ~•-•~  
When Ladybug arrived she was astonished to find frost crawling over everything as Chat fought the akuma. It looked like a dance- a horrific, deadly, but beautiful dance. They seemed to know each other's every move, and so it was a game of who's stamina lasted longer. And then she noticed the object Chat Noir kept glancing at. 

          The fan. 

 

The situation began to grow dire, she could see Chat tiring. He was refusing to use Cataclysm, so Ladybug took the initiative and wrapped her yo-yo around the girl's forearm as she moved to strike. Ladybug found it odd that she hadn't heard the girl speak even once. The only time that happened previously was with the Mime, but seeing as mimes are ever silent, it wasn't a surprise. 

She was snapped from her thoughts abruptly as something very, very cold grazed her cheek, pain sparking from the wound as blood ran from it. Her nerves felt like they were on fire. The akumatized girl had a new weapon in her left hand- a crystalline gun, nonetheless- and it, along with the girl's chilling gaze, was trained on her. 

And then Chat decided to take action, snatching the fan from the pale blonde's grip and crushing it underfoot. The small black and purple akuma flew out of the object. While Ladybug purified the bug, she hadn't used her lucky charm and as such none of the damage done to the people and to the city could be repaired. And as the familiar goo bubbles rushed over the girl's form, the ice melted away. 

The girl was now in an oversized sweatshirt, her platinum blonde hair up in a ponytail and dulled, chilling gray eyes flicking around the area as she got to her feet. She seemed cautious, but at the same time completely relaxed.

"Sorry- I know you liked that fan," Chat murmured as he ran a hand through his hair. She simply shook her head at him before speaking in a soft, calm voice. 

"It's fine, Chat. Not the worst we've been through."

"And what's that supposed to mean, exactly?"

Both of them started at Ladybug's interjection to the conversation, seeing as neither anticipated the bluenette to stick around this long. 

"It's.... it's complicated, LB."

"More complicated than explaining what happened to you, Chat Noir?"

"M'lady, I've already told you. I don't want to discuss it."

"You two sound like an old married couple," the shortest snorted. Her eyes flicked to the brunette approaching the group. Chat and Ladybug stared at her for a minute, completely and utterly horrified at her statement, before realizing her attention was no longer on them. They both turned to the sound of the footsteps, recognizing the blogger immediately. Ladybug gave a small wave and a nervous smile as Chat crossed his arms, the platinum blonde putting her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt. 

"Alya! It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has, now, care to explain what's going on here?"

"Well.... Chat seems to know the victim," aforementioned female shrugs as Chat rolls his eyes, "and both of them seem to know more than they let on... but aside from that, everything is normal enough!"

"And the cut on your cheek?"

She had forgotten about that, raising a hand to brush against it and pulling it back. Her fingers were coated in blood. 

"Oh shit, did I do that? Guess I really am a damn good shot, huh, Chat?"

"Didn't we already fuckin' establish that?"

The blogger and the bluenette both stared at the cat-themed superhero in shock, having never even heard him say 'damn' in the time they'd known him.

"Shit, would you look at the time? Come now, I'm sure Mr. Agreste won't be very happy if you're any later than this."

She nodded, taking the hand that he had offered her before he pulled her to his chest, giving the other two a small salute. Wrapping his right arm around the other blonde's waist he took out his baton, extending it and disappearing in the direction of the Agreste mansion.   
~•-•~  
They landed in front of the gate, the blonde wrapped safely in his arms. She pouted as he set her down. 

"I could've gotten here myself, you know."

"I do, but I'm sure you realize that I'm not willing to take any risks this time."

"Of course, Chat."

He nodded contentedly, leaping off into the night as she rang the doorbell. The camera got a good look at her face and the gates opened, she walked through silently. The gates shut behind her with a foreboding sound as she entered the building.   
~•-•~  
Adrien could practically hear the music echoing around her, a familiar lullaby he'd come to find comforting in the darkest of times. He pressed the choker into her hand, looking the girl in the eye. Despite her small stature, he was full aware that she was more than qualified for the job she was undertaking as his primary bodyguard. He led her up the stairs, and the two walked side-by-side to her room. Right next to his. 

The two looked each other in the eyes, having a silent but ever-so-meaningful conversation. 

"G'night, mon cher."

"Goodnight, my flower."

He hugged her, wrapping a hand around her smaller one before pulling back and both entered their rooms.


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return, the past. Painfully familiar but neither can ever be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we begin with the angst.   
> And I should have mentioned sooner but all mistakes are my own.

  The car pulled up to the front of the school and Adrien recalled the last time he'd seen the building. Blood had been splattered over everything, corpses had been everywhere. The whole building had smelt like death. They had barely made it in time to save his classmates. His jaw clenched as the memories swam to the front of his mind.   
                                 ~/•-~-•/~  
  "LB, you check the bottom half, I'll go top."

  His spotted partner nodded solemnly before going to sweep the classrooms on the lower floor. After signaling to the rest of their group to stay here unless they deemed it fit to enter, He vaulted up to the roof and jumped down onto the stairs. The stench of blood and death hit him like a wave, causing him to gag. He shook his head. 'I have to keep moving,' Chat thought. 

  So he did, step by step and avoiding the dead. His ears twitched and he knew. Chat tensed up, making his footsteps as light as humanely possible as he approached the large group of beasts. He knew which classroom they were trying to get into— the one he used to sit in before this mess began. He grit his teeth. 

     "Rule two... double tap."

  And with those murmured words, he launched into action, bashing each head he could reach twice over. It wasn't long before both his partner and the soldiers they had been accompanied by heard the commotion, coming to assist. The small hoard was quickly finished.

It took several tries, but the door gave against the force and weight Chat was slamming his shoulder into it with. The class was staring at him in shock and surprise as he got up, looking at them. To say the least, they weren't the only ones who were shocked. 

Nathanaël stood in front of his classmates, staring Chat in the eye as if to dare the male to try a single thing. He'd always been the shy artist kid in the back of the class, and yet here he was, prepared to fight with nothing more than a pen and his fists. Chat could respect that. 

 

"We've come to take you somewhere safe."  
~/•-~-•/~  
A gentle hand snapped him from his memories and he looked at her, observing the concern flickering in her gray eyes. He gently reassured her by placing his hand on her own before getting out of the car. She followed him silently. 

  Almost immediately Chloé ran towards the tired-looking duo, making an effort to hug Adrien. This plan was foiled when he pushed her off of him quite quickly. Everyone stared at him in surprise. 

  "Adrikens, what's wrong? Is it that girl you're with?"

  "I'm not in the mood, Chloé."

  "What? And who is she anyway? She looks absolutely disgusting!"

  "Well fuck you too, Baka," the short girl replied, completely unphased by Chloé's insults. Adrien sighed heavily at the expression on his childhood friend's face. 

  "Shall we go, Kukiko?"

  "Please. She sounds like a damned squealing pig tha even Nahkra and Balance both have forsaken."

  "EXCUSE ME?!"

The duo ignored her, walking off to class.   
~•-•~  
"We have a new student, everyone. Would you please introduce yourself?"

Everyone but Adrien turned to look at the platinum blonde in the back. She say next to Nathanaël, and if her outfit wasn't enough to clarify what she was the pile of sketchbooks and notebooks she had to her right spoke much. 

"I'm Kukiko Herina. Don't get on my bad side, don't try to attack me, touch Agreste in the wrong way and I punch you," Adrien let out a chuckle at that, "and last but not least... never touch my stuff. Ever. And if I hear a single bad thing about America or Japan exit anyone's faces that isn't true, well..."

"We don't talk about that," Adrien finished for her in a bored tone. Kukiko nodded before looking back at the sketch in front of her, returning to her work as the class stared at one of two people- her or Adrien. 

"What?"

"Is there somethin' on our faces or did no one understand why I mentioned Agreste in particular."

"That wasn't a question."

"Nope."

He chuckled at her antics, once more shocking the entire classroom due to how stoic he'd been all morning. The teacher was the first to snap out of it, beginning the lesson. Kukiko returned to her sketch and Adrien completely zoned out, both knowing the lesson by heart.   
~/•-~-•/~  
His former classmates were in awe as they saw what Chat and Ladybug has built. An entire community that was thriving in this cold, desolate world. Snow drifted from the sky as they walked under the Eiffel Tower— the main entrance and exit to the settlement. The buildings here were mostly intact. Chat gave Ladybug a nod and she used her yo-yo to leave as her earrings began to beep. 

  "As you can see, we've done what we can to make it home. It's a difficult thing to do and our supplies are limited. Especially in winter like this," Chat explained as he led them towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery. "Rations are stored here and kept under close guard by the people we trust most. Generators are down right now, too, so we can't make food very easily until further notice. Any transgressions against the ration limit will be punished harshly until the generators are up again."

  "And who the hell put you in charge?"

  "Ivan, hush. He's right— it's smartest to limit how much food each person gets, especially when supplies are limited," Nathanaël said. Marinette exited the bakery, looking at the group before she was smothered in a hug. 

  "Marinette! Girl, I was so worried about you!"

  "Me too, Alya! I'm happy you're safe. And everyone else, too."

  "Princess, I understand you're happy she's safe and all but a storm is on the way."

  "Ah! You're right. I'm sorry, Chat," the bluenette said. He shook his head, indicating for all of them to enter the building. Food was handed out to each student, accompanied by a water bottle. Sabrina looked around before approaching Chat. 

  "Excuse me, Chat Noir, but, uh, do you know if Chloé is here? She wasn't at school the day this began, and..."

  "You'd all be rather surprised at what she's become."  
                                  ~/•-~-•/~  
"Adrien Agreste, are you even listening to the lesson?"

"Hm? I don't need to. Already know all of this," he responded monotonously. She pointed to the board, disbelief and irritation in her eyes. He didn't even look at it, reciting the tired words patiently. The class was once more thrown into shock, and again Kukiko was an exception. 

"Hah, they clearly don't know how to process this," the artist spoke, an amused expression on her face. He shrugged before zoning out once more, into memories of what felt like a lifetime ago.   
~•-•~  
The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and everyone gathered their belongings. Kukiko walked over to him, bag casually sling over her shoulder as she lazily twirled her pencil in hand.

  "Shall we, Agreste?"

  "We shall," he said, exiting the room with her by his side. Chloé, to say the least, was absolutely furious. She followed the two to the school's entrance. She watched them idly chatter as they waited. 

  "So we can assume you don't know her either, then?"

  The blonde turned to look at the brunette, the blogger having come up behind her to watch them as well. 

  "I don't."

  "Yes, but that brings up a question. She was very familiar with Chat Noir, and Adrien is treating her like an old friend. What the hell is going on around this girl?"

  "I don't know about you, Alya, but this whole thing seems pretty suspicious to me."

  "For once we find ourselves in agreement, Chloé," the blogger said, both watching as Adrien's ride pulled up. Both him and Kukiko got in and the car drove away. 

  "Marinette wasn't here today, we got a weird ass transfer student who both arrived and left with Adrien— there's no way this day can get any weirder."

  Well the universe begged to differ, the screams pronouncing as such. Alya perked up at the noise, darting off. Nino had made an attempt to stop her, but he'd only just exited the school and was too late. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before he ran after her.


	4. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I couldn’t breath.. I couldn’t hear.. I couldn’t speak.. all I knew in that moment was rage, Vermillion— what’s happening to me?!”
> 
> “Jasmine, you love her. This has happened before, and I’m sure it will again.”

  He grunted, tasting iron in his mouth. Blood. To his luck, Chat was no stranger to pain, and he took the brunt of the impact for the civilian. This akuma seemed intent on causing physical injury every time, and was always annoying, but this time it was more powerful than it should have been. 'It's of no consequence if I can't get the akuma handled,' Chat thought. He split his baton in two and jumped back into combat. 

  Blood ran from the cut above his left eye and he growled in irritation. Alone, he was fighting a loosing battle and Ladybug was recovering from the wound she had sustained the night before (Chat knew from experience how hellish the aftermath was, it never mattered how quickly it healed or how deep the wound was). He knew what he had to do.

  "Mind lending a hand, Dewdrop?"

  Just like that, mist flooded the area, making it impossible for his opponent- or anyone aside from his comrade really- to see him. She landed lightly on her feet, a smile playing on her lips as he turned to look at her. 

Her hair was in a side braid that went over her right shoulder, platinum blonde turning into different shades of blue the closer you got to the ends of her hair. She had a short cloak with a hood, but against her jacket it wasn't much. Most of her legs were covered by her black thigh boots, a dark blue skirt covering what wasn't. That combined with her gloves and about the only skin you could see was attached to her face. And naturally, the blue-eyed girl had her own mask that matched her own ears which were far more realistic than his. 

  "You seem to be in a bit of a bind, mon cher," she said, standing. Her tail flicked from side to side, matching her teasing expression. 

  "Oh, shut up and help me, Dewdrop."

  She giggles, pulling out a roll of gauze (he still couldn't tell where she hid that) and he held still as she (somehow) wrapped it around his head, mainly to keep the blood from killing his depth perception. He sighed at the familiar chill of her hands against his skin. It had become a comfort, even in the dead of winter. 

  "Ready, mon cher? This won't hold much longer," she murmured to him. He nodded in response, preparing for what was to come.   
                              ~•-•~  
  'No,' he thought, rushing towards her, 'nonononono— I won't loose her!'

  They both knew there was no hope for her to get out of the way in time— none at all. The blow hit home with a wet 'thunk' and she cried out his name. All she could see was red as he crumpled to the ground upon the blade's removal. She barely noticed Ladybug's arrival and subsequent shocked cry of her partner's name in her rampage against the akumatized man. It was a fatal wound. 

  Before long she had overpowered him, violently removing the bloodstained blade from his hands and froze it. She threw it into a building and it shattered. Ladybug purified the gods-forsaken bug as soon as she noticed, the girl running over. Her ears laid flat against her hair as she fell to her knees and cradled Chat's head in her arms. 

  "Chat, Chat! Damnit— he won't make it like this!"

  "We have to get him to a hospital, as much as I hate to admit it."

  The blonde girl snarled at the bluenette, bandaging the wound as a temporary measure. "I will not entrust his life to those who know naught of that man's accursed tricks," she hissed, slinging his arm over her small frame. 

  "What? What the hell do you mean?"

  "That is for me to know and you to find out," she said before disappearing with Chat Noir in a cloud of mist.  
                              ~•-•~  
  "Mon cher? Mon cher, speak to me," she said, leaning him against the wall of his shower. He groaned, eyes fluttering open as she unzipped his top. She stood, rushing into his room and ignoring the beeping of her choker as he removed his gloves. 

  A flash of icy blue pronounced her change from her alter-ego as Kukiko returned with the medical supplies he kept hidden in his room. He watched with unfocused eyes as she removed her sweatshirt, chucking it into the other part of the bathroom and leaving her in a tank top. Her kwami flew about her head, scolding her for being so careless.

"Vermillion, would you kindly shut the hell up? I'm trying to save a life here," she snapped, digging through the supplies. 

"Y...ou look so different as Furostomi, D..ewdrop... hey... where did those scars co..me fro..m?..."

"Living on the streets, dearest. Now hush, save your strength," she murmured to him while cutting away the blood soaked gauze. He laughed, the blood loss messing with his head. That, however, quickly changed when she shoved one of his gloves in his mouth and pressed a cloth that had been absolutely smothered in hydrogen peroxide against his wound. The world snapped back into focus as he bit down on the glove to restrain a scream. He relaxed momentarily after a few minutes until she pressed the cloth to his back, seeing as the blade had run him clean through. Once she removed the towel she looked him in the eye. 

"Back with me, mon cher?"

He nodded, removing the glove from his mouth so he could speak. 

"How bad is it?"

"Ran you through, but missed your vital organs for the most part. Nothin' I can't fix," but he knew the tone in her voice and the look on her face. There was something she wasn't telling him. 

"But?"

".... but..... you've been poisoned, mon cher," she murmured, guilt lacing her tone and expression both. He grit his teeth, bringing a hand to her cheek, careful not to scratch as he tilted her head up to look him in the face. She still avoided eye contact.

"Talk to me, Dewdrop. Tell me what's going to happen," Chat said softly. She pulled away from his hand and it fell back to his side as she rummaged for the needle and thread. His concern grew as she found them, fumbling and her kwami stopped freaking out in his room, coming to rest on his head.

"Kukiko, what's going to happen to him?"

She didn't say anything. 

"Dewdrop, your hands are shaking."

Her hands stilled, and indeed they trembled. She bit her lip as she threaded the needle and he closed his eyes, realizing she wouldn't explain. He could feel the cold radiating off of her as she shuffled back over. He put his glove back in his mouth as she pressed an ice-cold hand against the front of his wound. 

After judging him numb enough she began the process of stitching the wound closed- she didn't have much time, after all. He still felt the pain, dulled as it was, and but down on his glove once more. 

"Adrien, I... it's possible you'll die. As close as both of us have come to that— it... it hasn't happened before," she choked out, biting her lip as he shifted. He grunted from the pain as the back of the wound began to bleed again, the frost that had sealed it cracking. 'I didn't notice her do that,' he mused. She began to stitch that side of the wound. "I— you- .... I'm scared, Adrien," Vermillion gasped as her chosen finally let out a small sob, "I'm gods damned terrified what will happen— what if... what if you don't come back next time? What if you s-stay... dead?"

He hated it when she cried. Gods above did he hate it. Not because of how heartbroken she sounded when her voice broke, fading out and giving way to heart wrenching cries- though that was undoubtedly a good portion of it- but because she only cried when she was terrified of something. After she'd wrapped the bandages around his torso once more he turned to her, pulling her into a hug with one arm and using Cataclysm on the towel she had used with the other. Plagg gave out moments later, Vermillion darting over to her fellow kwami. 

"Hey... hey, Dewdrop, listen to me. You know well as I do that I won't ever let something like this stop me. I won't leave you alone to protect Mari and all of Paris when it comes, you hear? Gods damn me to hell if I do," he murmured. This did nothing to stop her cries. 

"Y-you don't understand, m-mon cher," she said between sobs, curling her hands into fists against his chest. 

"Then help me understand," he said gently as he traced the visible scars with one hand. Plagg and Vermillion remained silent, watching the two with unreadable gazes. 

"Th-there's no telling if y-you'll survive this, Adrien! Hell knows my m-mother didn't..."

He tighted his grip around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. He was beginning to feel exhausted, and assumed that was the poison (if only because this whole ordeal had made him avoid sleep like the plague combined with the fact he'd had coffee not even two hours ago).

"I survived getting shot by one of your bullets on my own, Kukiko. I can fight this, and I will. I am," he whispered. She shuddered, helping him up and to his bed before calling Nathalie. The older woman looked at the two with concern, observing the guilt on Kukiko's face as Adrien slumped against her, eyes unfocused. She was one of the few people who were more aware of what was happening without fully remembering. 

"Please inform Mr. Agreste thst Adrien is sick. I can handle everything else— this is my fault, anyway..."

"Alright, but... what happened?"

"I- he was.. he was stabbed. Run clean through- I patched him up but the blade was laced with poison. There's nothing I can do, nevermind say for sure he'll live," she murmured. The woman approached the platinum blonde, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze before leaving. 

"Oh, mon cher...." 

She rested him on the bed, gently running a hand through his hair, over his cheek, down his neck, stopping over his heart. Silent tears rolled down her face and landed on his shirt. 

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

The guilt was so clear on her face and it pained Adrien, being the last thing he saw. The last thing he heard was her heartbroken and guilt-laden voice apologizing over and over as his eyes slid shut against his will, all fading into darkness.   
~•-•~  
"Damnit— when I saw Chat like that I just... I couldn't move, I couldn't think! I could hardly breath, Tikki! And that girl.... she cared so much... who was she?"

"Furostomi. Her kwami, Vermillion, once told us that none of her chosen ever lived up to her first one."

"But I don't understand, Tikki— can't you tell me her identity at least?! I need to know- I have to know if Chat is ok!"

"Your new classmate, Kukiko, is the girl you seek."

"And why won't you tell me Chat's identity, Tikki? Why?"

"... me and Plagg made a promise long ago, Marinette, that we would never tell our holders the identity of their counterpart."

The bluenette huffed in irritation and distress, shoving her face into her pillow. 

"Alya said that even Chloé didn't know Kukiko— so why is she so close to Adrien? And Chat?"

Tikki patter Marinette's shoulder with one small mitt. "All will be explained in due time. Just be patient, Marinette."

Marinette looked at the red kwami, shock covering her featured when she saw the wear of time in the small goddess's expression.   
~•-•~  
Plagg And Vermillion watched the sleeping teens, something in their expressions finally making them look their age. 

"She's a fragile girl, Ver. You sure she's cut out for this?"

"You don't know her, Plagg. She's kind, willing to sacrifice all she is and all she has to protect her loved ones. She's gentle, but not afraid to fight. In truth, she hates bloodshed, Plagg."

The small god perked up at her words, looking to the hooded goddess in surprise. 

"You can't seriously mean..."

"She has the diadem, Plagg. That's exactly what I mean."


	5. Recall-Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s unconscious.  
> And so, he remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal headcanon that Nath is good at singing :P

  It was warm. He didn't want to get up and face the cold world outside. It appeared Kukiko had other plans for him, slipping into his room and sitting on his bed. 

  "Come on, mon cher, we have an expedition today," she said softly, running a chilled hand through his hair. He groaned, shoving his face into the pillow and she laughed. 

  "Get your ass moving or I freeze your bed, Chat," she said. He could hear the smile in her voice as he sat up, shuddering at the feeling of her fingers grazing his neck. 

  "Can we just, y'know... not go?"

"I have to get Vermillion something to eat that will actually make it possible for me to transform and we're running out of supplies, mon cher," she said as he dropped his head back on her shoulder. 

"Nath is going, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

He sighed, taking a few more minutes to relax. Expedition mornings were always like this. Everyone knew they were hectic, so the mornings were slow and about as relaxing as possible. She watched as he stood, stretching.

  "Plagg at Mari's again?"

  She made a small sound of confirmation as she watched him dress. He grabbed his heaviest coat throwing it over his shoulders and opening the door, motioning for her to exit first. They trudged side by side to get breakfast. Plagg zipped over to Adrien, settling in the inner pocket of his fur-lined coat as soon as they got in the bakery. Most everyone there is we dressed for the expedition, turning and saluting the two. Kukiko waved them off and they relaxed. 

  "We eat, we get our shit, we wait 'till dawn, we leave. Got it?"

  Everyone nodded and returned to their meals. 

~•-•~

  Everything snapped into place, weapons were handed out, and the group stood at the Eiffel Tower as dawn broke. 

  "Chloé, your squad guard right flank," the blonde nodded, motioning to her men, "Nath, you stick with me. Chat's squad, take the rear," the black-clad squad moved to the back, "Furostomi's to the left flank," Kukiko ordered. Once all were in place, Ladybug stepped forward. 

  "Try to come back alive."

  "We always do, my friend," she said. Ladybug stepped to the side and the group moved out on Kukiko's command. The snow crunched under their boots as they trudged on, a representation of the entire community's resolve.

~•-•~

"Right, let's take shelter for the night here. Wolves, you get first watch," Kukiko said and they grey-clad squadron nodded, taking up strategic positions as soon as the building was sweeped. Several fires were lit, meals were prepared. 

"Hey, Chloé, how's that relationship going with what's-his-face, hmm?"

"G-gah! He has a name you know— how do you even?!"

"I know many things, soldier."

Everyone laughed at that, the tone of Kukiko's voice and the expression on her face amusing when combined with the fact that she said it so loud. Once it died down Chloé got a bit more serious.

"You think we'll find what we need?"

"And hopefully a bit of Camembert on the side," she said, chuckling at the kwami who grinned at the mention of the cheese. 

"I still don't understand you humans, you know. Why eat all that stuff when you can have cheese? You, too, Ver," he said, munching on some cheddar. 

"Plagg, Vermillion is more cold-natured, you know that," Adrien interjected. 

"Eh, whatever, kid."

"I still can't believe you guys managed to hide it for so long."

"I'm not, Nathanaël said. "It's magic, right? So why wouldn't it help hide their real identities?"

"I suppose you have a point," Chloé mused.

  "Of course he does," Adrien and Kukiko said in unison, identical unrecognizable looks in their eyes matching their gentle expressions. 

  "Why do you think," the platinum blonde started.

  "We let him into the inner circle so soon?" The duo finished in unison.

~•-•~

  "Mon cher!"

  Chat shielded the redhead from the blast, holding his smaller frame with a protective gentle firmness. The rest of the expeditionary party jumped into actions, firing upon the beasts attracted by the noise as they approached. 

  "We have to get moving! Go, go!"

  The party began to flee, the more skilled of the group turning and firing upon their demonic pursuers as Kukiko moved along the rooftops, firing whenever she got an opportunity.

  "We got what we came for, focus on retreat!"

~•-•~

  He approached from behind, Nathanaël close by his side and wrapped in both his own and Adrien's jackets. She was staring out at the ruins that had once been the lively city of Paris, the chill coming from the metal-plated walls not effecting her in the slightest. Her ears were pressed flat against her head, knees tucked against her chin and arms wrapped around them to help hide her face. 

  He rapped his knuckles against the metal of the tower he stood on, catching her attention. She stared at the two for just a moment before standing, vaulting over the railing that separated the tower platform and the top of the wall, landing in front of the boys. 

  "Come here, Dewdrop," Chat murmured, holding out a hand. Furostomi's expression became conflicted until the redhead spoke up. 

  "You clearly aren't trying to convince yourself it's not your fault, so we have to do it for you. Come here."

  She knew then that there was no getting rid of the two, so the blue-eyed hero gave up and walked over to them. As soon as she was within arm's reach, the two pulled her into a hug despite the chill coming from her. Chat nuzzled the side of her head, one of his rare smiles on his face. The blonde let the two do as they wished, and soon found herself sitting on Nathanaël's lap with both his and Chat's arms around her (for he was apparently behind the redhead). The blonde purred and rested his head on the top of Nath's head as they looks over the thriving settlement that had survived five long years. 

  "This wouldn't have been possible without you," the redhead murmured and Chat hummed in agreement. 

  "You made the base for the wall, and it is you who offered the thought of putting metal playing over the ice. It was you who defended us, who trained even the most hopeless, who created the squads and the patrols. You are the one who spares us the brunt of the Storms, who knew of this ground upon which they cannot tread. You, Dewdrop, are the best of us," Chat said. The girl could feel tears pricking at her eyes. 

  "Je T'aime, my flower," the black-clad man said softly in unison with the redhead leaning against his chest. She sniffled as a tear fell down her cheek.

  "Je T'aime," she murmured in reply, her voice choked with emotion.

"Je T'aime."  
~•-•~

  Adrien smiled as he woke, nuzzling the back of the platinum blonde's head. She grumbled at him, shifting closer to the redhead in front of her. He chuckled softly at her, looking at the green-eyed man.

  "Don't wake her so soon," he said softly. 

  "Come now, Songbird, the Squall hasn't begun," the blonde replied, tracing his fingers over the other's jaw. It was rare for them to graduate without the Squall ruining it and Nathanaël could see the stress wearing on the two of them, just as Plagg and Vermillion could. They had told the redhead of the Squall and the restarts several months ago, and he'd taken it far better than they could have hoped. His reaction had simply been to pull them both into a protective, comforting embrace, actually.

  "Then let her sleep. You should as well— don't think I cannot see how plagued the both of you are by the memories," he whispered, reaching out to run his fingers through Adrien's hair. The blonde closed his eyes, leaning into the touch as a purr rumbled from deep inside his chest. 

  "Mon cher, sing for us," Kukiko mumbled, grey clashing with teal as the two looked at each other. Now that she was awake there was no escaping it. The man hummed as Chat moved closer, laying an arm over the other two.

  "Alright. Any requests?"

  "Something gentle and familiar, Songbird," Adrien said softly, purring growing louder at the prospect. Nathanaël closed his eyes in thought, petting Kukiko. After a moment, it came to him and he cleared his throat before singing softly. 

  "The path ahead  
  Lies dark,  
  But a gentle breeze  
  Reminds me you're here."

  The two blondes smiled softly. Every time, every single loop they were together like this, he somehow managed to come up with that same song. Something gentle, warm. Familiar. 

  "I'm comforted by  
  The memory  
  Of your smile—  
  Our past mistakes don't matter anymore..."

  Kukiko curled closer to him quietly. Both her and Adrien had been purring, smiles on their tired faces— but before the redhead could continue singing he realized the purring had died out. The other two were asleep. A quiet chuckle escaped him as he mused over the memories. Perhaps, for just a while longer, he could hide it from them. Hide the fact that he knew everything. 

  "I pray we never have to experience that pain again," he murmured softly before falling back into the sweet, dreamless abyss of sleep.


End file.
